The present disclosure relates generally to receiving and displaying images in a progressive rotational view.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. The background information discussed herein should provide the reader with a better understanding of various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to view depictions objects in detail for analysis. For example, a user of an electronic device may want to view electronic depictions of an object before purchasing the object. When viewing depictions of objects, often several perspectives of the object are desired to truly understand the appearance of the object that the user may want to fully appreciate before purchasing the object. Thus, the user may view the object in a 360° view. However, 360° views are often contained in a movie that requires the user to download at least a substantial portion of the movie before viewing the 360° view movie. Therefore, if the user is attempting to view the 360° movie of the object using a relatively slow internet connection (e.g., mobile device), the user is unable to view the movie for a substantial period of time.